Funny and sad one piece stories
by Yayaya1234
Summary: Characters included Sabo, the revolutionairy, Dragon, Ace,Sabo and Luffy, as well as any characters suggested by you this is my first fanfiction please enjoy. Also please favorite and review Give me some prompts. the third is hilarious I was laughing while writing it
1. Chapter 1

I regret not going to **Marine-ford war**. I had to watch the whole thing from my base in Baltigo. I could have saved ace if I showed up. A boy of 20 with blond wavy hair and who's hat was black with blue goggle on the rim. His suit is blue and he looks like a noble.

**Flashback**

"Sabo want to at least watch his execution." Dragon asked. "Fine." I say then I wonder where luffy is? Then I see whitebeard and three of his ships appear from the water. Then whitebeard creates which causes a tsunami. ( not one tsunami but two tsunamis.) Both where frozen as well as the sea surrounding the whitebeard pirates by Aokiji. Then one of the pirate was diamond and he threw a round piece of ice he got out of the frozen sea by punching it. Then oars Jr. Tried might have made it if it weren't for Kuma and Maria. Then I freaked out by what I saw next my little brother falling from the sky with other people. I looked away from the screen and looked at Dragon who's mouth is gaping. Then I turned back to the screen. Luffy challenges whitebeard. Which makes me and Dragon laugh out loud hard. I almost peed my pant I was laughing so hard. Then they announced that Luffy's dad was Dragon. After that a big wall came from the ground trapping the Whitebeard pirates except where oars had fallen. Then lava falls from the sky and so did cannons. One hit Luffy and Luffy fell in the water that was melted by one of the raining lava fists. Five minutes later I see Luffy in front of the three admirals and threw a wooden plank at them. Then Aokiji froze ant threw it back. Luffy started kicking it . Later Ace was about to be executed but the next part surprised me and Dragon Luffy use conquerors haki. Luffy saved Ace. Then their is admiral Akainu he taunted Ace got mad and fought him. I was screaming at ace to listen to Luffy. Then the next thing made me furious the admiral jumped over Ace and made his fist lava and aimed it at Luffy while Luffy was out of energy. Ace jumped in front of Luffy just in time then I saw ace die which breaks my heart but do you want to know what hurt more hearing Luffy painful wail then I left the room. But before I got out the door I saw a tear fall from Dragon's face. Now I'm outside bawling like a little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't...

1. ... Ask Luffy how Ace is...

" Hey Luffy how is Ace doing." You ask. Luffy runs out of room crying. Everyone else **glares at you.**

**2. ...Tell Zoro that Sanji called him a good for nothing green booger**

**" Hey Zoro. Sanji called you a Good-for-nothing-green-booger." Zoro runs into kitchen and attacks Sanji.**

3. ... Go up to ussop or Luffy and sauy " Can't catch me."

"You can't catch me." you say.

" yes I can"

4. ... If they say they can don't say " No you can't i'm the gingerbread man"

5. ... Take luffy''s hat.

it will end in two ways A.) His freinds will kill you. or B.) he will kill you.

6. ... Say to Dragon " I know who your dad is." then when he says who say " Merry had a little lamb.

7. ... Say to Dragon " I know How Luffy is related to you." When he asks how ssay " He is your dad."

8. ... Take tangerines off Nami's bush.

9. ... Then blame Luffy or Zoro.

10. .. Talk badly about anyone on the ship they will kill you.


	3. Luffy's dream

**Luffy's Dream.**

**The floors around Luffy are made of meat. actually everything is made of meat. Luffy was exploring Meat village . He was starting to get hungry so he ate one of the buildings. **

**All of a sudden fireflies started to attack him. After that Nami appeared next to him and hit him in the back of the head while screaming the question "what did you do?". " What?" Luffy asked her. **

**What felt like forever to him but suddenly Zoro appeared and said " Luffy I am your Sister" But Zoro your a guy" Luffy asked quite confused now. "No I am your sister" zoro repeated aagai. " NOOOOOOO!" Luffy yelled**

**Then Zoro walked away.**

**After that Spongebob appeared. " I'm ready, " I'm ready" He said. "Ready for what?" Luffy asked. "I don't know really Guess I'm ready to marry Zoro" "..." " What?" Then Sppongebob ran away. **

**Not ten minutes later Dora the Explore appeared and said " como esta usted?" "Bueno" Luffy said wondering where he had learned a foreign language. Then Dora pulled a knife and killed herself.**

**The next to appear was a coffee pot. "..." All of a sudden it makes him some Meat juice. "This is the weirest Island ever. " Luffy said. **

**Then a peace of meat walks up and say's "Luffy Breakfast is ready" Luffy woke up "Oh it was a dream" On the other side of the room Dora the Explorer is looking at him with a knife in hand she doesn't realize its a rubber knife. **

**If this doesn't make then I don't know what will. **

**My Goodness I was laughing while writing it hope you liked it.**

**I do not own One piece or Spongebob or Dora the Explorer **

**Please leave a review. **


	4. Authors note

I. Need writers pm me if you want to be one


	5. Authors note 2

If you have a story's posted two diffrent websites just ask I will publish it their and I will give you credit If you want me to tell me to tell you how many have read it there or what people comment on It just tell me I will make sure you get the information.

Sorry this is not a chapter


End file.
